In the Morning
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /Bila kau berada di pingir kota sebelah barat pada waktu tertentu, harum roti akan menguar di udara. Perhatikan sekelilingmu, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah bakery di sudut jalan. Dan bila kau mengintip ke dalam di pagi hari ketika toko itu belum buka, maka kau akan menemukan―sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai sedang menjalankan toko tersebut./ AU, D18


Bila kau berjalan-jalan ke pinggir kota sebelah barat, maka kau mungkin akan menemukan daerah dengan susunan bangunan yang rapi, rumah-rumah yang rendah bila dibandingkan dengan pusat kota, dan bila kau berada di sana pada waktu tertentu, harum roti akan menguar di udara.

Perhatikan sekelilingmu, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah _bakery _di sudut jalan―sumber harum roti yang kau cium tersebut. Dan bila kau mengintip ke dalam di pagi hari ketika toko itu belum buka, maka kau akan menemukan―

"Dino ... Kau ingin ku-_kamikorosu_, ya? Kau tahu sisa berapa menit lagi kita harus buka toko?"

"Aa―ma-maafkan aku, Kyouya! Se-sepertinya aku tersandung sesuatu dan menjatuhkan roti-roti itu. Ma-maaf!"

―seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan aura menakutkan dan seorang lagi dengan rambut emas yang menunjukkan wajah ketakutan. Hal ini tidak terjadi sekali saja, namun mungkin hampir setiap pagi. Lelaki berumur tiga puluh awal itu (walau wajahnya tak tampak seperti berumur demikian) akan dengan cerobohnya menjatuhkan piring berisi roti yang habis dipanggang itu, dan lelaki yang lebih muda akan mengeluarkan aura-aura membunuh padanya.

Kemudian bila kau menunggu sebentar lagi, maka lelaki berambut emas tersebut akan membalikkan tanda 'close' menjadi 'open' dan membuka pintu kaca itu lebar, mempersilahkan siapapun yang tergoda oleh aroma roti manis itu tuk masuk.

* * *

_**In the Morning**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira**_

_warning: AU, OOC_

_A/N: TUMBEN KAAN, SAYA DAPAT IDE AU /geplaked saya jarang banget nulis AU, jujur, dan saya agak senang dengan ide saya ini~ dapat ide ini waktu tugas Bahasa Indonesia, bikin surat lamaran kerja. awalnya mau ngelamar jadi anak buah mafia Dino, tapi nggak diizinin guru (berhubung jadi mafia, gitu...). ujung-ujung tetap mau ngelamar kerja ke Dino, dan mikirin kerjaan normal(?) yang cocok buat dia, kebayang deh dia buka bakery :') makasih juga buat ke __**larasGEE **__yang sedikit banyak udah ngebantu dalam hal plotline._

* * *

Lelaki berambut emas itu menghela napas berat. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya. Ia sudah membuka pintu tokonya sejak beberapa menit lalu, namun belum ada satupun orang yang masuk untuk membeli barang dagangan mereka. Memang inilah kelemahan membuka toko di pinggir kota; sepi―bila dibandingkan dengan pusat kota.

Bukannya karena ia tidak memiliki modal yang cukup untuk membuka toko di pusat kota―ia hanya tidak ingin. Keluarganya sebenarnya sangat kaya, mereka memiliki puluhan tanah kosong dan harta milik mereka pun berlimpah.

Namun ia―Dino, demikian namanya―tidak begitu suka menggunakan uang orang tuanya tuk hal seperti ini.

Lagipula bisa dibilang, orang tuanya telah membuangnya dari keluarga Cavallone (karena inilah ia tidak menyandang nama Dino Cavallone lagi) karena ia bersikeras tuk tetap berhubungan dengan Kyouya, lelaki yang ia kenal secara tidak sengaja sepuluh tahun lampau.

Sudah harapannya sejak dulu untuk hidup di pinggir kota berdua bersama Kyouya, menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang, mungkin hingga tua. Lagipula ia tahu Kyouya sangat benci keramaian, jadi tinggal di pusat kota bukanlah pilihan.

Ia mengangkat alisnya ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi 'ting' dari balik pintu dapur; bunyi oven.

Beranjak dari kursinya, ia membuka pintu dapur perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Terlihat Kyouya dengan _apron_ hitam dan sebuah bandana putih membungkus kepalanya. Sebuah sarung tangan tebal khusus untuk mengeluarkan panggangan dari oven pun di tangan.

Setiap garis dari Kyouya membuat Dino ingin langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan melompat memeluknya. Sungguh beruntung baginya, eh? Melihat orang yang dicintai dalam _apron_ setiap hari?

Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah _bakery_, Kyouya sudah menegaskan padanya bahwa ia tidak akan melayani para pelanggan―dan tentunya Dino pun tidak ingin hal demikian terjadi, mungkin pelanggan akan merasa tidak nyaman dilayani olehnya. Karena itulah, Kyouya memiliki tugas untuk mengurusi bagian pemanggangan roti, dan Dino di bagian depan.

Dino melebarkan celah pintu itu sedikit lagi, ingin melihat Kyouya dengan lebih jelas. Mengapa ia tidak langsung masuk saja, kau bertanya? Karena ada suatu hal yang takkan Kyouya tunjukkan bila Dino memang berada di sana―

―sebuah senyum, yang _sangat_ tipis.

Beberapa bulan setelah Dino membuka toko ini, ia menyadari Kyouya akan selalu tersenyum dengan tipis ketika sedang memanggang roti. Namun ketika Kyouya sadar Dino ada di sana, ia akan menghapus senyum itu dari wajah.

Bukannya Dino tak pernah melihat senyum Kyouya, hanya saja, bila ia bisa melihat lebih sering, mengapa tidak?

Sang pimpinan toko itu mundur beberapa langkah ketika menyadari Kyouya berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ia kembali ke tempatnya semula, di balik mesin kasir dan berpura-pura duduk dengan bosannya di sana.

Pintu dapur itu terbuka, menampakkan lelaki berambut gelap itu dengan sepiring roti yang masih panas di atasnya. Ia meletakkan roti itu di salah satu tempat pajang yang masih kosong, tampaknya tempat di mana roti yang tadi pagi dijatuhkan Dino seharusnya berada. Setelah itu, ia kembali lagi ke dapur, dan keluar lagi tidak lama setelah itu. Sebuah nampan di tangan, dua buah roti di atas piring dan dua cangkir minuman panas.

Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja Dino dan duduk di sampingnya, "sebagai ganti bantuanmu memanggang di dapur tadi pagi." Ia melepaskan bandana putih di kepalanya dan meletakkannya di meja, kemudian mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyeruput minumannya.

"Hee, terima kasih, Kyouya!" jawab Dino. Ia mengambil salah satu roti itu dan menggigitnya, membiarkan tekstur lembut itu masuk ke dalam mulut. "Haa, panas," ucapnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka, membiarkan uap panas dari roti di dalam mulutnya itu keluar.

Kyouya meletakkan cangkir minumannya, "tentu saja, bodoh. Itu baru keluar dari oven." Ia bersandar pada kursinya dan menatap Dino sibuk memakan rotinya, "sebenarnya kau tidak berhak mendapat roti itu. Lagipula roti-roti yang kau bantu panggang pun semua berakhir kau jatuhkan. Berikan roti itu―" ia merebut roti itu dari Dino dan memakannya sendiri, "―itu upah untukku yang bekerja dua kali."

"Aa―Kyouya―he-hei... Ayolah, aku lapar dan aku masih ingin makan roti enak buatanmu itu..." keluh Dino. Ia menarik-narik pelan ujung baju pria bermata tajam itu sambil berulang kali menyebut namanya, namun pria yang dipanggil itu tidak peduli.

Ia memasukkan potongan roti terakhir itu ke dalam mulutnya, "kau bisa memakan roti satunya lagi, kan?"

Dino menyadari perkataan Kyouya dan melirik roti yang masih ada di atas piring itu, "kau ... tidak makan lagi?" Kyouya menghela napas dan menyeruput minumannya lagi, "aku sudah makan punyamu, bukan? Yang itu untukmu saja."

Lelaki berambut emas itu tersenyum dan mengambil roti itu untuk dimakannya. Ia melirik ke arah kekasihnya lagi yang masih menikmati minumannya. "Hei, kau tahu, Kyouya? Kita ... terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri. Kau menyiapkan makanan dan minuman hangat untuk kita berdua tiap pagi sebagai seorang istri dan―_ugh_!" Berkat kalimatnya tersebut, ia menderita sebuah pukulan kuat tepat di perut.

"Lanjutkan itu maka ... _kamikorosu_."

Ia batuk-batuk akibat pukulan tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "ma-maaf, Kyouya."

"... Kau tahu kita berdua lelaki dan sebutan suami-istri hanya untuk pasangan normal, bukan? Kurasa sebutan yang lebih cocok itu uh ... suami-suami?" ucap Kyouya.

Terdapat hening yang cukup panjang menyelubungi mereka berdua.

"... Ah. Ternyata memang aneh. Lupakan saja itu," tambahnya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Dino memeluknya erat, membuat Kyouya hampir jatuh dari kursinya, "apa yang kau laku―_mmph_!" kalimatnya terpotong karena Dino menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka bersama.

Kyouya melebarkan matanya sedikit karena ia tidak mengira Dino akan menciumnya tiba-tiba. Ditambah lagi Dino menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyouya dan menjamah setiap inci dari dalam mulut Kyouya. Lidah mereka saling bertarung, dan mereka dapat merasakan rasa manis dari roti yang tadi mereka nikmati dari lidah pasangan.

Entah sejak kapan, namun ketika Kyouya menyadarinya, matanya telah tertutup rapat dan tangannya sudah berada di punggung Dino, mengeratkan pelukan untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Sedangkan dari ujung bibirnya mulai menetes saliva yang entah milik Dino atau Kyouya―atau mungkin saliva mereka telah bercampur.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit membengkokkan punggungnya ketika ia merasakan tangan besar milik lelaki tiga puluh dua tahun itu menyentuh kulit punggungnya. "D-Dino―"

Dino tidak menghiraukan panggilan untuknya dan terus membiarkan tangannya menjamah kulit putih milik Kyouya.

"Dino―!" dan lagi-lagi, sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di perut pemuda berambut emas itu. "_Ite-te-te-te_―" ia memegangi bagian perutnya yang telah dipukul dua kali, mungkin sebuah bekas memar biru akan tampak bila ia mengangkat bajunya dan memperlihatkan perutnya. "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, jangan menyentuhku ketika toko masih buka. Dan kedua―" Kyouya mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu depan. Dino menyusuri arah pandang Kyouya pula dan menemukan dua orang murid SMA dengan wajah yang agak sedikit memerah, mungkin pertama kalinya melihat ciuman orang dewasa seperti itu secara langsung.

"―kau kedatangan pembeli," lanjut Kyouya.

Ia mengangkat nampan tadi dan mengambil bandananya, masuk ke dalam ruang dapur lagi, meninggalkan Dino sendirian menghadapi suasana tidak nyaman itu. Dino berdeham sebelum memperhatikan kedua pembeli pertamanya lagi; satunya memiliki rambut _silver_ yang agak panjang, sedangkan satunya lagi memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum di wajah dan ia berkata, "se-selamat datang!"

* * *

Bila kau berjalan-jalan ke pinggir kota sebelah barat, maka kau mungkin akan menemukan daerah dengan susunan bangunan yang rapi, rumah-rumah yang rendah bila dibandingkan dengan pusat kota, dan bila kau berada di sana pada waktu tertentu, harum roti akan menguar di udara.

Perhatikan sekelilingmu, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah _bakery _di sudut jalan―sumber harum roti yang kau cium tersebut. Dan bila kau mengintip ke dalam di pagi hari ketika toko itu belum buka, maka kau akan menemukan―

―sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai sedang menjalankan toko tersebut.

* * *

_A/N: maaf, saya sedang kekurangan konsumsi doujinshi D18, makanya ingin sekali memasukkan adegan deep kiss itu ke ffic ini. se-semoga ini tidak begitu aneh, saya kurang bisa AU, soalnya ._._


End file.
